Chemical Plumbers: Live In Concert!
by Mog Anarchy
Summary: [Songfic Collection] A whole bunch of Mario themed songfics, fitted to a wide range of music genres. Something for every single Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, whoever! Any fans are welcome to sing along. [Requests accepted!]
1. Fake Tales Of The Beanbean Kingdom

**

* * *

**

Chemical Plumbers: Live In Concert!

**- Mog Anarchy -**

* * *

_Welcome to the smallest music conventions of 2007-2008: __**Chemical Brothers: Live In Concert!**_

_Here; you're guaranteed to find a whole bunch of Mario-Luigi-Peach-Bowser-Yoshi (the works!) Themed songfics, fitted to a wide range of music genres - something for every single plumbers fan!_

- Got a song request? 

_If there's a song you're dying to be turned into a terrible Mario themed songfic - then just drop me a PM, detailing the title, artist, and any other random comment you like. _

_Enjoy._

_**- Dixie A. Stonehall.**_

_(Don't forget to sing along!)_

* * *

- (A fan of my songfics? Check out my sister project: **Pocket-Sized-Monsters: Live In Concert**!)

* * *

**(Arctic Monkeys - Fake Tales Of San Francisco)**

"**Fake Tales Of The Beanbean Kingdom"**

Fake Tales of Beanbean Kingdom...  
Flying through the room,  
As interesting as a plumber...  
Without a super mushroom!  
There was a great old adventure, yeah...  
With the monsters and kidnapping of Princess Peach...  
And all the Beanbean money that we earned there...  
Exchanged for ten coins each!

I don't want to hear this!  
(Throw me out, throw me out)  
I don't want to hear, you know  
(Throw me out, through me out)  
I don't want to hear it...  
(Stop telling me... Just get out!)  
I don't want to hear this...  
I don't want to hear your...

Fake Tales of Beanbean Kingdom...  
Floating in the air...  
And there's a few weird toads in the back,  
All wishing they went there!

And as the rocking chair creaks,  
The old miner's voice squeaks,  
We'll all be dashing for that exit,  
Just don't listen to the tales, run outside,  
"Back my in day" He whimpers from the back,  
"We had no Cackletta"  
"And everyone was all fine..."

I don't want to hear that,  
(Throw him out, throw him out!)  
I don't want to hear; you know  
(Shot him out, Scream and shout!)

Yeah but his dog thinks it's amazing, though  
So all that's left,  
Is the proof that dog's not only mad but deaf...

They talk of Teehee Valley, or to Stardust Fields,  
I don't quite know the distance,  
But I'm sure that's far...  
But I'm sure we could go by car...

And yeah, I'd love to throw them both in the dustbin,  
They're not from Mushroom Kingdom, they're from Brooklyn!  
So get off the Game Boy, and put down the guidebook!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Get off the Game Boy and put down the guidebook!  
Get off the Game Boy and put down the guidebook!  
Get off the Game Boy and put down the guidebook!

Get off the Game Boy and put down the guidebook!  
Yeah...

* * *

**Disclaimer - **_This is written to the __**Arctic Monkeys' 'Fake Tales Of San Francisco'**__, they wrote the original song, I parodied it. I also didn't invent any elements of the Beanbean Kingdom, or the Mario Brothers for that matter._

(Not wanting to be sued by record labels or video game companies - **Dixie A. Stonehall**.)

* * *


	2. Lord Bowser

**

* * *

**

**(Nightwish - Wishmaster)**

"**Lord Bowser"**

Koopa!  
A Bob-Omb!  
Kamek, Kammy Koopa!  
Bullet-Bill!  
Piranha!  
In me, I'm Lord Bowser!

Koopa!  
A Bob-Omb!  
Kamek, Kammy Koopa!  
Bullet-Bill!  
Piranha!  
In me, I'm Lord Bowser!

Oh… Princess Peach…  
Oh… Power Stars…

A misty-eyed guy, staring at a coin,  
On his journey to the Koopa master's world,  
Punches some bricks, grabs all the stars,

The 'Shrooms have magic within…  
Distant cry, from an upturned shell:  
"I'll be with you soon, oh moustached one!"  
Roast plumbers; my destiny…

Goomba!  
A Shy-Guy!  
Cheep-Cheep, Gooper Blooper!  
Bandit!  
Lakitu!  
In me, I'm Lord Bowser!

Oh… Crystal Stars…  
Oh… Power Orbs…

Mr. Luigi; the one known only by him,  
To Koopa land, a controller added in…  
If you hear the call of Lord Bowser's roar,  
Your Peach shall rest awake no more!  
A warping pipe, calling with its teleport:  
"Meet me at the place, of Warp-Zone!"  
Red 'stache, will find the way!

Koopa!  
A Bob-Omb!  
Kamek, Kammy Koopa!  
Bullet-Bill!  
Piranha!  
In me, I'm Lord Bowser!

Spiny!  
A Chain-Chomp!  
Pokey, Paratroopa!  
Hammer-Bro!  
Koopatrol!  
In me, I'm Lord Bowser!

Lord Bowser…  
Grabbed by your tail…  
A red-cap, hero plumber…  
A Koopa, soon flying...

Koopa!  
A Bob-Omb!  
Kamek, Kammy Koopa!  
Bullet-Bill!  
Piranha!  
In me, I'm Lord Bowser!

Goomba!  
A Shy-Guy!  
Cheep-Cheep, Gooper Blooper!  
Bandit!  
Lakitu!  
In me, I'm Lord Bowser!

Spiny!  
A Chain-Chomp!  
Pokey, Paratroopa!  
Hammer-Bro!  
Koopatrol!  
In me, I'm Lord Bowser!

* * *

**Disclaimer - **_This is written to __**Nightwish's 'Wishmaster'**__, they wrote the original song, I parodied it. I also didn't invent any elements of Bowser Koopa or his minions._

(Not wanting to be sued by record labels or video game companies - **Dixie A. Stonehall**.)

* * *


	3. Twas The Night Before Tennis

**

* * *

**

**(Clement Clarke Moore - 'Twas The Night Before Christmas)**

"'**Twas The Night Before Tennis"**

'Twas the night before Tennis, when all through the land

All the players were stirring, and raising a hand;

The racquets were held high by them all with care,

Thinking of that tennis court, they'd all soon be there;

Their whites were laid out, upon their beds,

While visions of scoreboards danced in their heads;

And Mario with his moustache, and his red cap,

Had just set up his new Power Tennis trap,

When outside his house, there arose such a clatter,

So he jumped from his seat to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he dashed in a flash,

Tore open the curtains and looked out at his trash.

The dumpsters out back, rumbled and then a friendly face appeared,

Just what Mario of today had feared,

When, what to those wondering eyes should appear,

But his green younger brother, and his can of Dutch beer,

From his chair Mario jumped, impossibly quick,

Fast as he goes, with a push of Control Stick.

More rapid than Yoshi, the courses, they came,

Toad whistled, and shouted, and called everyone's name;

"Now! Daisy, now! Peach, now! Wario and Koopa!

On! Bowser, on! Boo, on! Waluigi and Paratroopa!

To the top of the board! Towards the trophy spot, all!

Now serve away! Smash away! Whack away that ball!"

As Power Shots fire, before the wild hurricane Shy-Guy,

When it meets with the obstacle, airborne man, Fly-Guy,

So up to the scoreboards the tennis balls flew,

Above the crowd full of Toads, and those weird Piantas too.

And then, in a sprinkling, I saw on the court,

The dancing and sliding of Koopa's water sport.

As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,

I returned the ball; Wiggler came with a bound,

He was fuming with red rage, from his head to his foot,

And covered with grass, from his nose to his boot;

A bundle of balls he had flung on his back,

It was Lakitu, floating on his cloud, hoping for a plaque.

Her eyes -- how they twinkled! Her dimples, how merry!

Her cheeks, red like roses, waving her brolly - Perry!

She threw him aside, picked up her racquet, pink,

Peach leapt into action, swung back hard, with a wink;

The stalk of a 'shroom, Mario held tight in his teeth,

And the power encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

His moustache, just like Andrea Bocelli!

Wario, chubby and plump, a right evil old pig,

Waluigi, I saw him, a lanky, mean twig.

Daisy, in bright orange, a flick of her hair,

Soon fired petals, flying over the square;

They spoke not a word, but went straight to their work,

And fired all the back serves; then turned with a jerk,

And shouting out encouragement to all of those,

And giving support, to all the tennis pros;

He sprang to his seat, to his team gave a whistle,

And the balls all flew, like the fire of a missile.

But I heard him exclaim, he called from a great height:

"Good luck players, play ball! And to all, a good fight!"

* * *

**Disclaimer - **_This is written to __**'Twas The Night Before Christmas - which authorship belongs to a fellow named Clement Clarke Moore**__, they wrote the original song, I parodied it. I also didn't invent any elements of Mario Tennis - on any format. I also show respect to Andrea Bocelli - a very talented opera singer. _

(Not wanting to be sued by record labels or video game companies - **Dixie A. Stonehall**.)

* * *


End file.
